Regrets
by RedFlag
Summary: Sasuke regrets what he has said to Sakura. Oneshot [SasukeSakura]


**(A/N my one shot! By the way I tried my hardest to keep Sasuke in character but it's to damn hard when I want him to be with Sakura.)**

_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Naruto to my understandings.

**Regrets**

Sasuke's POV:

_**Returning. Returning. Returning.**_

It was beyond belief to even me that I had returned to Konoha after_ six_ long and painful years. I never expected to end up here- heck; I didn't even expect to be alive.

I did not return for the place itself, or the people in it. Maybe inside a little bit, deep down, I would have liked to see Naruto and Sakura but it was not my main reason. I felt I had no where else to go or no where else to see.

When I returned to Konoha not everyone was standing there with open arms waiting for my arrival. In fact, Sakura was the only one that was actually happy to see me. But that's a given- Sakura was_ always_ following me around trying to be with me.

I knew she expected me to be a different person and welcome her back into my life with love and compassion but that was not the case. I am still Uchiha Sasuke the quiet cold hearted _jerk _that I was once back then.

Actually being a citizen of Konoha was hard enough without receiving the evil glares past at me by once fan girls and other people of the town. I was not welcome here being a traitor and I accepted that. Surprisingly, my punishment was not harsh at all. As if they were not allowed to penalize me in some way. I expected Sakura had some to do with this. But did she really have that much power around here?

_**Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. **_

She did not change that much at all. Her appearance had matured but her personality was the same. She clung onto me as if I was leaving again which of course was _annoying._ We were the same in some way because my personality – that is if I have one – is the same but I look much older.

Though her personality was the same, her strength had grown. The medic-nin was successful and seemed moderately happy with her life right now. He was slightly impressed with her determination to grow stronger, but it was only because he was happy to see she was not as weak and did not depend on anyone.

Being the _jerk_ that I accept I am, I did not accept the several invitations to dinner she offered to "catch up" and reminisce on previous years. I saw each time I rejected her that her eyes slowly faded from the bright exuberant jade eyes she once had. One day on the other hand, I had done something that even I Uchiha Sasuke regret.

Normal POV:

_**Regret. Regret. Regret. **_

Sakura had been forcing herself to not cling onto Sasuke as much as she had. Feeling depressed about her and Sasuke's current situation, she walked out on an evening night to clear her thoughts that were racing around in her mind.

Up ahead was none other than Sasuke himself. She did not feel like talking to him but running away was something she gave up a while ago. She walked slowly and cautiously up to Sasuke hoping not to anger him in any way.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun beautiful night were having, how are you?" Sakura said

"Hn." He replied quietly.

"Heh, so how are you enjoying being back, have you talked to Naruto? What are you plans for tomorrow…maybe we can all go out and celebrate" she babbled which Sasuke found intolerable.

"Sakura, I don't understand why you keep trying to regain the friendship we once had and continuously asking to go out with me. I have and never will accept an invitation to do something with _you._ Leave me be and stop trying to be apart of my life" He spat.

Not even knowing what he did wrong, Sakura walked off slowly in the opposite direction but before she left she whispered one thing.

"_I thought if I got you back into Konoha, we could be the team we once were… I was only trying to help the one I love..." _She spoke so truthfully and softly. Slowly crystal droplets that had stained her face for years, fell from her soft cheek to the cold ground.

Sasuke was taken back from what had been just said. Why was he being mean to her? It was true; he wouldn't be in Konoha without her help. Why did he not want the friendship he once had? Had he forgot what it was like to be around people who actually cared from him because he was blinded by years of solitude?

She walked away ignoring Sasuke calling her and let her tears fall like she always had done for the years he had been gone.

Sasuke regretted ever saying those harsh words. He finally realized that he needed her in his life. He walked back to his old home feeling guilty for his actions.

_**Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. **_

The next couple weeks were quiet around Sasuke. He had not even attempted to apologize to Sakura for his actions. The words would not come to his mind.

When he passed her on the street he would always look at her and see that those eyes were now as dull as listening to Naruto talk about Ramen for hours. He once tried to speak but she walked quickly away avoiding any eye contact whatsoever.

The days felt pointless and his life was silent - too silent. Ironic that the quiet young adult would actually like to hear noise from anything, anyone, _her_.

It was almost too much that he decided tonight would be the night he suck up his pride and apologize to the woman that had cared so much –_too _much for him.

He did not know what he was going to say, or do but it was time for him to realize that emotions are not always a bad thing.

_**Bang. Bang. Bang.**_

He had no clue that Sakura would forgive his actions. It may have seemed like not much that he had said to her. In fact, she should expect it after years of being so cold to her, but this time she might have finally given up.

He walked to the porch of Sakura's house and looked at the ground. He wanted to get it over so without noticing he banged the door with his fists to get her to answer the door.

"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YO-" Sakura was cut off by the sight that was in front her. Sasuke, at her house, at midnight.

Her angry eyes went into a sad expression and almost looked as if she was going to cry.

"_Please leave me alone…I'm not in the mood for this" _Her voice was shaky and unsure of what was coming out of her mouth.

"Sakura, I know you expected me to be changed man when I return" He started.

"But I'm not, and I'm sorry. I know you have been good to me and that's wh–" he was now the one to get cut off.

"Is that what you meant when you said thank you? For being good to you?" She asked. She lost the fear in her voice and was never more serious in a question than now.

"I don't know what I meant by that" Sasuke answered truthfully.

"Listen Sakura, I just want to say… I'm sorry for what I said."

"Okay, you are forgiven goodbye." She lied.

Sakura was about to close the door but before she could Sasuke caught her lips softly and sweetly.** (A/N: Ugh… so not Sasuke!)**

She pulled away in surprise and looked at him as he stared at her just as shocked at what had just happened.

"_Sasuke…thank you"_ she whispered.

With that she hugged him and he slowly returned the gesture.

Sakura may have had to put up with a mean, cold–hearted _jerk_ but in the end, she had never been happier in anyone else's arms.

**(A/N: FLUFF! Okay slightly better then my last one. Please don't criticize my work too much. I tried at least! Review if you would like! .)**


End file.
